


Papa Volcano

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: ColdHiddenBlade Story, One Piece, Volkan J. Odysseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy persuaded Volkan J. Odysseus, a General of the Marines, to join his Straw-Hat crew in search for the mans father. But what they discover was not what they had expected. This is just a quick little thing a wrote just to give Volkan a little background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Volcano

Luffy listened to the words of White beard and left the Seastone collar and cuffs on the General. The two sat together in the small boat similar to what Luffy had started out his life as a pirate in, one was laughing and screaming about food while the other just looked coldly across the sea. He was looking out towards the direction of where they believed his mother originated from. Or at least lived at some point in her life.

The Amazon island.

It came into view and Luffy leapt around in excitement, "YES, now we can find something about your mother and find your father! I wonder if Hancock is here?"

No words came from Volkan, he simply nodded his head slightly without taking his eyes off the island. Luffy grinned and slapped a hand across the man's back , but the General didn't even twitch a muscle at the hard slaps.

They were greeted by a group of the women, both men were pinched and prodded. Luffy was stretched and the others tried to do the same with Volkan, he took their curiosity without a care while Luffy yelled out, "Hey old woman! I want to ask you some questions!" Luffy yelled at the smallest and oldest woman, he waved a hand at the blank faced General. "We are finding Volkan's family! His mother might have come from here!"

"Of course, do you know your mother's name dear?" The old woman spoke politely to the tall one eyed man as she walked towards them making the crowd part and listen, she felt sceptical for multiple reasons towards this General. Being a man was the main one while the other was from the stories she had heard from Hancock, a dangerous man.

"Scarlet Odysseus."

Silence, "Scarlet…? I knew her, she was not born here but came from another place."

"So not an Amazon?"

"No Luffy." The old woman hit him with her staff, "We only have females remember?"

"Oh yeah! So if Volkan's mother didn't come from here, then where?"

"She was an ocean child born on a cruise ship to the captain and his wife." The old woman sighed as she remembered the loverly little Scarlet, "She came here after running away from the ship as she wanted to become a pirate, left here at a young age of sixteen to join a crew and she found one to stay with permanently after a couple of years, the captain was Whitebeard if I remember."

The woman looked up at Volkan, "What happened to her, she was a loverly girl?"

"She was killed by wolves in Impel Down." He spoke the words coldly, the old Amazon flinched and felt tears well up in her eyes. Without another word she rushed off to her home to cry in privacy, she had adored Scarlet like a daughter.

"So White beard? Let's go find the old man again!" A new clue, Luffy ran up to their small boat with a struggle as the Amazon's began to touch and stretch him again. Volkan following calmly with the women touching his fiery red hair and touching his scarred cheek.

-OP-

For days they sailed until they came across the Whitebeard Pirates main ship in the middle of the Calm Belt.

"OLD MAN!" Luffy leapt onto the ship and rushed to the white haired man, "Hey Ace!"

From beside Whitebeard, Ace nodded and looked harshly towards Volkan as the one eyed General climbed up to join them, he was still recovering from the man's Devil Fruit power and seeing the man's tall handsome visage made his breathing become slightly harsher. Everyone glared at Volkan while Luffy leapt around without noticing the tension with a laugh, "Do you know Scarlet?"

"Scarlet the Swift? Yes, she was part of my crew back when it was in its younger age. Part of my first crew members, she was a beautiful woman though very young. She was captured during scouting by an old friend of hers, someone in the Marines over forty years ago. Everyone here has heard of her, poor girl's story…" Everyone crossed their arms and nodded, Whitebeard told the story many times as a warning if they wanted to go scouting, to never go alone and always be careful. They mostly left scouting to Ace and the more experienced crew members.

Luffy hummed and rubbed his chin, Volkan folded his arms against his chest and waited silently with a slight tilt of his head. He didn't even look at Ace making the man grind his teeth.

"Why do you want to know about her? She died years ago in Impel Down after seven years captive." Ace perked up at that, that sounded familiar. He looked at Volkan with a frown as things slowly came together.

"We are looking for Volkan's father, his mother is the only lead we have!" Every pirate including White beard made loud gasping sounds and stared at Volkan with new eyes.

"He is Scarlet's son? He is nothing like her! She was so cheerful and full of life!" Whitebeard looked at the cold man, "While he is so…" The red head didn't look offended at all as he blinked blankly and gave a small twitching shrug.

"Volkan grew up in Impel Down." Ace spoke from beside his Captain catching everyone's attention, "Mother was eaten by level 5 wolves, right?" Volkan nodded and Whitebeard looked suddenly very weary.

"Scarlet was eaten? I had hoped she went quickly…" He rubbed his brow sadly, "I guess you could try the Marines to help, maybe they will know his father."

"Thanks!" Luffy wrapped his rubber arms around Volkan and threw the emotionless man into the air with a cheer, he crashed into the small boat's deck with a crack. Everyone winced but the General stood back up and dusted off his clothes without a change in expression. "See you later Ace!"

Ace waved with a weak smile, Luffy always did his best for others. He just hoped the cold General appreciated this.

"Let's talk to my gramps!"

-OP-

They met in a pub after a call from Volkan's communication snail, Garp and Luffy ate their food like animals, Volkan barely ate as if his stomach couldn't handle too much food. He had to survive on little food in Impel Down and spread even one small piece of bread across a series of weeks.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me, Luffy?" They sat around the pubs table, there was almost nobody inside as they avoided the legendary General's and the also famous Straw-Hat Crew Captain.

"I want to know if you knew a Scarlet or…" The food in Garp's hand fell to the table, his face was full of shock mid drink of his beer.

"How…?"

"You knew her?"

"Yes, I met her on the sea at least fifty years ago. She was looking to join a ship to travel and I offered the Marines but she disagreed, a few years later me and another Marine ship captured a small scout ship for Whitebeard and she was the scouter…" Garp sighed sorrowfully as he remembered, "Sadly she was sent to Impel Down…"

"Which ship was she held on?" Asked Volkan making Garp jump, the other General hadn't said a word this whole time and his voice always made Garp nervous. So cold it made him shiver as if dropped in cold water.

"Mine."

"Was anyone on your ship close to her?" That was Luffy, he spoke around a mouthful of meat.

"I was the only person on the ship… what?" Garp looked startled as the two looked at him with bland expressions.

"Volkan is Forty-five…" Garp nodded at Luffy in agreement as he knew this, "And you captured Scarlet when?"

"Forty… six years ago…" Slowly something showed in his eyes, realization as he looked at the other General as if seeing him for the first time. "Volkan is Scarlet's son… my son…"

Everyone was silent, they looked at each other before Luffy broke out into a wide grin and gave a strong laugh to break the silence, "Volkan is my Uncle! Woohoo, yeah! He is my family!" The young boy ran around the inn swinging his arms and screaming for the world to hear, Garp and Volkan stared at each other, one with a blank look and the other with wide mouth shock.

"I… had a older son and I didn't know. That means Dragon had the older brother he dreamed about this whole time… I… how will he react?" Garp rubbed his face then examined Volkan, the only thing he saw of Scarlet was the hair and eyes. Seriously the other General didn't even look like him, maybe someone else in their family?

Volkan looked away to watch Luffy run around as he seemed unable to look at Garp now, "I have an UNCLE! WHOOOOO!"

"I have to call Dragon right now!" Garp pulled out a small communication snail from his pocket and dialled a number with excited hands, Luffy went silent and leaned against Volkan's back as he hugged the man.

'What is it?'

"Ohhh! Is that my dad?" Luffy rushed over from his running around and yelled into the mouth piece, "Hi dad!"

There was laughing in the background as Dragon's men sniggered at their leader's son and his excitement, 'Luffy…'

"Dragon my boy! I have important news for…"

'I am busy right now, call another time…'

"Listen to me you brat! I am trying to tell you that you have a damn older brother, so don't you hang up on me or tell me to shut up!" Garp screamed into the snail's mouth piece making the few people in the pub but Volkan cover their ears.

More silence. Not even the rebels in the background made a sound as a stillness wrapped around the world.

'A… older brother?'

"Yes you rebellious brat! Volkan Odysseus, The Persecutor!"

'HUUUH!' Rebels all cried out in horror while Dragon went silent again, 'The Persecutor!?'

To the side Volkan gave the lightest of coughs that made the others look at him, and was still heard on the other side of line.

'Is that him now?' Dragon spoke after a pause.

"Yes, I just learn about him myself! Another son, and one who actually joined the Marines, SO HAPPY!" Garp grabbed Volkan's head and nuzzled it against his cheek.

"General G… father, stop rubbing against my head."

"So cold and COOL! You and Luffy should take lessons from him!" Clunk!... "Dragon? He hanged up... THAT BRAT!"

He paused for a moment as he and Luffy looked to each other to process everything, then they laughed loudly and slapped Volkan on the back at the same time in their cheer. And for the first time, Volkan actually flinched.


End file.
